Hikikomori's New Year
by Rini desu
Summary: Tak terasa sekarang sudah bulan Desember, ya? Berarti tak lama lagi tahun baru. Tapi bukankah setiap tahun juga akan sama saja. Bagi hikikomori sepertiku, tahun baru tidak memiliki arti apapun.


_Hikikomori_ adalah julukan pada orang yang mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. _Hikikomori_ juga adalah julukanku. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah seseorang yang mengurung diri di dalam rumah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai saat ini, aku sudah mengisolasi diriku dari kehidupan sosial selama 4 tahun 8 bulan 25 hari.

Alasan mengapa aku menjadi _hikikomori_… entahlah. Sekarang aku sudah lupa alasannya. Yang kutahu, sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk keluar dari kamar dan menghadapi ribuan manusia lainnya. Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada di dalam rumah-lebih tepatnya dalam kamar.

Walau _hikikomori_ melakukan sebagian besar aktivitasnya di dalam kamar, mereka sering juga keluar dari kamarnya, namun tidak sampai keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka keluar, sekedar untuk mengambil minum di kulkas atau ke kamar mandi untuk-tentu saja-mandi. Tetapi jika aku sedang sangat malas untuk ke kamar mandi, aku bisa saja tidak mandi selama satu hari.

Dan inilah yang aku lakukan. Keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Jangan bertanya mengenai bagaimana aku membayar rekening listrik dan sebagainya. Itu semua keluarga jauhku yang membayarnya. Maklum, keluarga jauhku itu kaya. Mereka bahkan mengirimiku uang untuk kebutuhan hidupku. Ssttt… mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai diriku yang menjadi _hikikomori_.

Sebelum mencapai tangga, aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat kalender. Sebelum aku menjadi _hikikomori_-tepatnya saat aku masih di bangku sekolah-aku terbiasa selalu melihat kalender setiap pagi-biasanya untuk melihat tanggal berapa libur sekolah-, dan itu tetap menjadi kebiasaanku sampai sekarang.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah bulan Desember, ya? Berarti tak lama lagi tahun baru. Tapi bukankah setiap tahun juga akan sama saja. Bagi _hikikomori_ sepertiku, tahun baru tidak memiliki arti apapun.

* * *

Hikikomori's New Year

Disclaimer : jangan nunjuk saya. Bleach cuma punya Tite Kubo seorang

Rated : T

Genre : Drama

Warning : typo (saya belum mengedit cerita ini), dan lain-lain. Rukia POV dari awal sampai akhir cerita.

.

Sebelum memulai cerita ini, saya mau ngucapin, "MET TAHUN BARU, MINNA!"

.

* * *

Baru tiga langkah menuruni tangga, aku mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan dari luar rumah. Aku tidak bodoh. Suara langkah yang terdengar tidak mirip sama sekali dengan suara langkah kucing. Jelas-jelas ini suara langkah manusia. Pencurikah?

Aku lalu berjalan mengendap-endap. Takut orang tersebut menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tak begitu hapal nama para tetanggaku-aku memang tidak akrab dengan mereka-jadi rasanya susah untuk meminta tolong pada mereka. Aku bahkan ragu para tetanggaku ada di rumahnya. Ini masih pukul delapan pagi dan seharusnya mereka sedang berada di kantor atau tempat kerja lainnya.

Aku bermaksud untuk mengintip lewat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman samping rumahku. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa selain semak belukar yang tumbuh liar. Aku kemudian berlari menuju ruang tamu. Begitu aku sampai di ambang pintu antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu, sebuah teriakan laki-laki dari arah luar memekakkan telingaku.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Karena kaget, aku jadi ikut berteriak. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kami saling memegang dada masing-masing. Aku yang berhenti berteriak pertama kali. Lelaki itu lalu mendekat ke jendela setelah sebelumnya terjungkal ke belakang. Secara keseluruhan, lelaki ini lebih mirip _yanke_ dari pada pencuri. Tubuhnya kurus-tinggi. Wajahnya-harus aku akui- tampan. Sayang kerutan di dahinya membuatku sedikit jengkel. Rambutnya berwarna oranye-inilah penyebab aku berpikir dia seorang _yanke_!

"Pergi kau!" jeritku ketika aku telah tersadar.

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi terjungkal ke belakang. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan bingung. Lipatan di dahinya bertambah. "A-aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, nona!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantung kertas. Jangan-jangan ini perangkap!

"Aku tidak mau! Sebaiknya kau pergi!" ujarku histeris.

Raut wajah lelaki itu mulai menunjukkan ketakutan. Apa ia pikir aku gila? "Nona, bisakah kau tidak mempersulitku? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu. Aku tetangga barumu!" Kali ini volume suaranya diperbesar.

Pertengkaran tidak penting kami rupanya memicu kedatangan beberapa tetangga sekitar rumahku. Mereka melihat kami dengan tatapan sinis. Aku yang sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu tidak terlalu acuh menanggapinya. Tapi berbeda dengan pria oranye ini. Ia risih dengan tatapan orang-orang. Akhirnya ia menyerah untuk berdebat denganku.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kantung kertas itu hingga menempel di kaca jendela. Ia berkata setengah berteriak, "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo ingin memberikan ini padamu sebagai tetangga barumu yang baik." Kantung kertas itu lalu merosot dan jatuh ke lantai teras rumahku.

Aku diam. Bingung juga harus berkata apa untuk membalas ucapan lelaki ini. Suasana yang mulai hening ini membuat para tetangga kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Ichigo-bolehkah aku memanggilnya begitu?-kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari rumahku. Saat ia keluar dari pagar rumahku seorang gadis remaja mendekat ke arahnya dengan mimik wajah khawatir. Ichigo hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis remaja itu. Melihat kejadian tersebut, aku memegang puncak kepalaku sendiri. Aku iri melihat Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Tak lama, gadis itu menarik lengan Ichigo untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju rumah bercat _peach_ di seberang rumahku.

Aku sebenarnya ragu untuk mengambil kantung pemberian pria tadi. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak juga jika mengabaikan benda tersebut. Siapa tahu aku membutuhkan benda yang ada di dalam kantung belanjaan tersebut? Setelah kupikir berkali-kali, aku putuskan untuk mengambil barang tersebut tanpa keluar dari rumah.

Pria itu secara tidak langsung meletakkan kantung kertas itu di bawah jendela. Jadi aku bisa mengambilnya lewat jendela. Setelah berhasil mengambil kantung tersebut, aku melihat isi di dalamnya. Makanan? Wah! Ini memang kubutuhkan! Agak menyesal juga sudah bersikap kasar padanya tadi.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan pergi ke luar rumah untuk membeli makanan.. Aku tidak benar-benar mengurung diri dalam kamar selama 4 tahun. Selama periode tertentu aku akan keluar untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Sebulan sekali mungkin. Atau dua bulan sekali. Yang pasti tidak pernah kurang dari jangka waktu tersebut.

Aku memakai pakaian yang cukup tertutup mengingat sekarang sudah musim dingin. Salju tidak turun hari ini, tapi suhu udara tetap saja minus. Baju terusan selutut berwarna putih, dilapisi mantel tebal berwarna cokelat yang bertudung, dan celana _jeans_, itulah yang kukenakan.

Sudah banyak perubahan selama aku tidak keluar rumah. Sepanjang jalan, beberapa tetangga yang berwajah baru melihatku dengan aneh. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik ke teman bicaranya. Aku yakin betul mereka sedang membicarakan aku. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa banyak orang yang beraktivitas di luar rumah, ya?

Secara tidak sengaja, telingaku mendengar seorang lelaki berteriak kaget.

"HA? _HIKIKOMORI_?!"

Aku melirik ke arah lelaki yang barusan berteriak. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna terlalu mencolok, aku bisa mengingat bahwa pemuda itu adalah tetangga baruku, yang beberapa hari lalu memberiku kantung berisi makanan. Kalau tak salah, namanya Ichigo.

"Sst, kecilkan sedikit suaramu, Kurosaki-kun. Nanti dia mendengar," wanita yang bersama dengan Ichigo berujar setengah berbisik. Heh, sayangnya aku tetap bisa mendengar bisikan tersebut.

Kuabaikan keberadaan Ichigo bersama dengan wanita berambut oranye kecokelatan yang masih membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Kupercepat langkah agar aku bisa sampai di pasar dan kembali ke rumah secepatnya pula. Aku tidak tahan berada di luar rumah berlama-lama. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman!

Begitu aku sampai di sebuah supermarket, aku langsung mengitari rak bagian makanan. Makanan instan, plastik yang banyak, air mineral, emm… Kurasa cukup! Selanjutnya bagian kaset dan komik. Kalian tentu tahu kan, kalau kebanyakan _hikikomori_ itu adalah _otaku_? Nah, jadi jangan kaget kalau aku membeli banyak kaset dan komik.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk kebutuhan sampai dua bulan ke depan, aku beranjak menuju kasir. Urusan membayar adalah urusan yang mudah. Yang sulit itu bagian mengantrinya. Aku benar-benar tak paham, mengapa banyak orang yang berbelanja hari ini dan mengapa juga belanjaan mereka banyak sekali. Sekitar lima menit mengantri, barulah aku berhadapan dengan tukang kasir.

Tak ada percakapan penting antara aku dan tukang kasir. Aku sendiri lebih banyak diam. Tukang kasir itu hanya berkata, "Semuanya sekian Yen. Terima kasih." Nah, menurut kalian aku mestinya bicara apa untuk membalasnya?

Aku berjalan kembali menuju rumah. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak. Bukan cuma karena banyak orang di sekelilingku. Namun karena dari tadi aku merasa seperti tengah diikuti oleh seseorang. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Bukan suatu hal yang lucu jika aku dibuntuti oleh hantu. Dan akan semakin tidak lucu jika yang mengikuti adalah seekor binatang. Jika yang mengikuti adalah seseorang yang tidak berbahaya maka aku akan cuek. Hanya saja…

Aku akhirnya menoleh ke belakang juga. Seseorang lelaki buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. _Kau bukan anak SD_, aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu padanya. Dengan tinggi 175 cm dan berat sekitar 61 kg, mana mungkin tubuhnya bisa tertutup hanya karena berdiri di belakang tiang listrik.

Aku memutuskan kembali berjalan. Pria tadi tidak berbahaya. Malah sedikit bodoh menurutku. Namun karena ia memanggilku, aku berhenti melangkah.

"Hei, Kuchiki!"

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Si oranye ini suka sekali merecoki hidupku. Dia sudah tahu aku ini _hikikomori_, 'kan? Tapi kenapa?

"Jangan berwajah menyeramkan begitu," pintanya. Aku masih menolak untuk bicara. Aku putuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju rumahku. Namun pria ini menyambar pergelangan tanganku yang memegang kantung belanjaan.

"Aku bantu membawakan belanjaanmu."

Aku menepis tangannya yang hendak meraih kantung belanjaanku. Aku menolak! Bisakah ia memahaminya?

Rupanya tidak. Tangannya kembali meraih kantung belanjaanku. Bahkan ia menangkap tanganku yang ingin menepisnya kembali. Huh, keras kepala juga! Pada akhirnya, aku menyerahkan kantung belanjaanku padanya dan berjalan memimpin.

Sayang, kelihatannya Kurosaki ini bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dipimpin oleh perempuan. Ia mengimbangi langkahku dan berjalan di sampingku.

Seorang anak kecil melihat ke arah kami. Ichigo menyapanya, mungkin ia mengenal anak tersebut.

"Yo, Nell!"

"Oh, hai, Itsugo!" sebagai seorang anak kecil, ia cukup tidak sopan. Memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan nama kecil. Dan lagi, namanya dipelesetkan? Eh, lho? Kenapa aku jadi _sewot?_

"Itsugo, siapa dia?" anak kecil itu menunjukku. Dan baru aku sadari, aku berhenti berjalan untuk sekadar melihat interaksi antara Ichigo dan anak perempuan bernama Nell ini. Segera aku membuang muka dan lanjut berjalan.

"Dia temanku, Nell." Suara Ichigo masih bisa kudengar.

"Bukan pacarmu?" tuding Nell. Entah mengapa emosiku naik karena mendengarnya. Huft! Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah!

"Maaf, Nell. Lain kali kita bicara lagi. _Jaa ne_!"

"_Jaa ne_!"

Dua blok lagi maka aku akan sampai di rumahku. Beberapa orang yang melihat aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Ichigo nampak sedikit kaget. Sejujurnya aku juga kaget. Tak kusangka dia begitu kukuh untuk membawakan belanjaanku dan mengikutiku. Padahal sepanjang jalan aku bersikap dingin padanya. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa aku memelankan langkahku ketika sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai rumah, seakan-akan aku memang sengaja agar perjalanan ini menjadi lebih lama?

Kurasa terlalu lama berada di samping pemuda oranye ini memberiku efek negatif. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Lho, bukannya itu Rukia? Wanita aneh yang tinggal di rumah milik Yoruichi dulu?" seseorang wanita berbicara. Aku tak bisa mengingat siapa namanya. Aku juga tak mengerti dia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya supaya bisa kudengar atau volume suaranya memang tak bisa dikecilkan.

"Apa iya? Kenapa ia berjalan bersama orang lain?" seorang yang membawa anak dalam gendongannya bertanya.

"Iya. Bukankah dia itu _hikikomori_? Kok-"

Aku belum selesai menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi sesuatu sudah menutupi kedua telinga. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, tiga ibu-ibu yang tadi membicarakanku terdiam di tempatnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Di sana ada Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Yang tadi menutupi kedua telingaku ternyata tangan Ichigo.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menjauhkan tangannya dariku. Tapi tubuhku sendiri kaku. Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut. Ketika aku mendapatkan kontrol atas tubuhku, Ichigo kembali membuatku terpaku.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka." Lalu dengan sendirinya ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku.

Beberapa detik berlalu, aku masih tak bergeming. Baru setelahnya aku melengos dan kembali berjalan di depannya. Pria itu nampak sedikit kikuk untuk mengikuti langkahku. Sekilas kulihat, dirinya menertawakanku. Tuhan!

* * *

.

.

Aku kini tengah tiduran berbaring di ranjangku. Tanganku masih setia memegang komik yang baru saja aku beli. Tapi sekalipun buku itu terbuka dan mataku menatapnya tanpa berkedip, pikiran tak benar-benar ada di sini. Pikiranku… melayang.

Satu hari berlalu dengan sedikit kacau. Tak kusangka hari ini akan begitu berat. Mengantri lebih lama di supermarket, diikuti oleh pemuda oranye yang kemudian memaksa untuk membawakan belanjaanku, bertemu anak kecil yang tidak sopan-yang merupakan teman si oranye-, lalu membuat ibu-ibu penggosip bungkam karena terkejut-aku sendiri juga terkejut, sih. Dalam tidurku, aku sering bermimpi. Tapi dibandingkan dengan semua mimpiku saat aku tertidur, peristiwa yang hari ini terjadi lebih terasa seperti mimpi. Kau tahu, ini aneh!

Tanpa sadar, sekalipun aku mengumpat dalam hati, bibirku justru mengembangkan senyum. Aku baru menyadari hal ini ketika aku merubah posisi tidurku menjadi miring ke kanan, menghadap cermin besar yang memantulkan diriku saat aku ingin meletakkan komik di meja di samping ranjang.

Jarum pendek pada jam dinding di kamarku sudah bergerak menuju angka sepuluh. Aku belum juga mengantuk, namun aku ingin sekali tidur secepatnya. Lalu besok aku terbangun dan kembali pada kehidupan normalku. Maksudku, normal dalam versiku. Ah, kalian pasti mengerti maksudku.

Kumatikan lampu kamarku. Baru saja hendak terpejam, manik violetku terpaksa harus kubuka kembali. Adrenalinku terpacu. Ada suara ketukan pada kaca jendela kamarku. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering dapat gangguan. Namun yang kali ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Mataku menatap cermin yang juga memantulkan jendela kamarku. Di luar kamar, lampu masih menyala sehingga menciptakan siluet seseorang yang duduk di jendela. Sungguh, aku takut. Ada yang punya pemukul? Kelihatannya aku memerlukan benda itu untuk melindungi diriku.

"Hei, Kuchiki! Jangan bilang kau sudah tidur! Buka jendelamu!"

Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut. Sia-sia aku merasa takut. Siluet tersebut bukan setan, atau hantu, atau perampok dan sejenisnya. Dari suaranya aku bisa menebak siapa orang yang lagi-lagi menggangguku.

""Hoy! Kuchiki Rukia! Aku bisa melihat kau belum tidur!"

Oke, ia sudah memancing amarahku. Kubuka tirai jendelaku dengan cepat. Saat ia melihatku ia berteriak histeris. Aku yang memang sedang tegang jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak. Ah, ini sama seperti saat kali pertama kami bertemu.

Setelah kami sama-sama menenangkan diri, aku membuka jendela kamarku. Ichigo kemudian masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Seperti _hikikomori_ lainnya, kamarku juga sedikit berantakan. Berbagai macam barang bisa kau temukan di dalam kamarku. Dan harusnya kau tidak terlihat terkejut, Kurosaki Ichigo! Ini biasa!

"Ah, sudahlah," ujar Ichigo tidak jelas. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku pertanda tidak paham. Namun Ichigo tidak peduli. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Ha?!" aku nyaris menjerit. "Untuk apa aku mengikutimu? Aku mau tidur!"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Ayolah. Ini tahun baru!"

Ini tahun baru. Lalu… apa hubungannya denganku? Lelaki ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Di saat aku sedang mengumpatnya, ia menyambar lenganku dan menarikku.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak. Namun tenagaku tidak cukup kuat. Makan masakan instan setiap hari rupanya memang tidak baik untuk tubuh, ya? Tenagaku jadi sedikit sekali. Lagipula aku tidak pernah olahraga. Pekerjaanku setiap hari adalah membaca komik dan main game.

Dan, dengan mudahnya Ichigo menyeretku sambil membungkam mulutku.

* * *

.

.

Setelah berjalan mengiringi langkahnya yang lebar, aku sampai di sebuah tempat yang aku-tidak-tahu-namanya. Namun di tempat ini banyak sekali orang. Tempat ini seperti festival saja. Apa ini memang festival, ya?.

Dan-hei! Aku satu-satunya orang yang memakai piyama tidur di sini. Terima kasih untukmu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau telah berhasil mempermalukanku. Dan kelihatannya kau juga akan berhasil membuatku terkena demam karena udara saat ini dingin sekali sementara piyamaku tipis sekali!

"Nona Kuchiki, aku mengerti kau tidak suka kuajak keluar seperti ini. Tapi bisakah kau segera mengambil kertas ramalanmu?" Ichigo bicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Setengah enggan, aku mengikuti kata-katanya dengan mengambil kertas ramalan dari kotaknya. Kubaca dengan seksama tulisan yang tertera di sana. Sementara Ichigo berdiri di belakangku agar ia bisa mengintip.

"Wow!" ujarnya takjub. "Ramalanku hanya tertulis baik. Sementara kau tertulis cukup baik!"

Aku menelengkan kepalaku. Kalau menurutku, lebih baik yang bertuliskan "baik" daripada "cukup baik". Tapi sudahlah. Untuk apa juga dibahas. Toh, aku ini tidak percaya dengan ramalan. _Hikikomori_ semacam aku, hidupnya tentu hanya begitu-begitu saja. Tak perlu ramalan karena tak akan ada perubahan dalam hidupku.

"Ayo!" Ichigo menarikku kembali. Selama aku bersama Ichigo malam ini, setidaknya sudah empat _stand_ yang kami datangi. Tebak apa yang aku lakukan di _stand_-_stand_ tersebut! Aku hanya menontonnya bermain. Ya, tiga _stand_ sebelum _stand_ ramalan ini adalah _stand_ yang berisi permainan yang aneh.

"Hei, aku lelah. Bisa kita beristirahat dahulu?" pintaku memelas. Ichigo memandangku dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Baiklah," ujarnya. Kemudian ia mengajakku duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" aku menjawab ketus. Meski tubuhku sudah menggigil karena dinginnya udara terus menusuk kulitku.

Aku sempat mendengar Ichigo terkekeh. Namun begitu aku menatapnya, ia kembali bersikap biasa. Ia kemudian melepas jubahnya dan meletakkannya di pundakku. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha terlihat tidak suka pada sikapnya sekalipun sebenarnya aku sangat senang ia melakukan hal ini. Harusnya kau lakukan ini lebih cepat, Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam. Ia seolah tidak peduli pada sikapku yang dingin padanya. Tak lama kemudian, jemarinya terangkat. Kukira ia ingin melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi padaku. Ternyata aku salah. Aku merasa bodoh telah berharap. Eh? Aku berharap dia melakukan hal aneh-aneh padaku? Oh, tidak! Aku benar-benar sakit!

"Lihat!" ujarnya membuyarkan pikiranku yang tidak jelas. Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku mengikuti arah ujung telunjuknya-ke atas. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya karena yang kulihat hanyalah langit hitam khas malam. Tapi kemudian aku terpana di tempat.

"Kembang api?" Entah aku bermaksud bertanya atau hanya bergumam sendiri. Tapi Ichigo kemudian berkata, "Ya. Kembang api."

Dia membiarkan aku menikmati kembang api. Tak ada satupun dari kami-aku dan Ichigo-yang bicara. Hanya suara letusan kembang api yang terdengar dan suara orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum. Apa kubilang _kan_, ini seperti mimpi! Walau aku menjadi _hikikomori_ semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu, tapi selama 21 tahun hidupku inilah pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan festival kembang api.

"Rukia?" Ichigo memanggil. Aku hanya menjawab, "Ya" tanpa menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Aku terlalu terpukau pada kembang api di langit sana sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memanggil menggunakan nama kecilku.

"Selamat tahun baru!" ujarnya dibuat seriang mungkin. Aku akhirnya melihat ke arahnya. Sosoknya-entah mengapa- terlihat lebih bercahaya di mataku. Dan aku merasa menemukan hal yang setara indahnya dengan kembang api. Pemuda ini….

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum padaku. Dan kubalas pula dengan senyuman. Kali ini senyuman tulus, bukan senyum sinis atau sejenisnya. Lalu Ichigo bertanya kembali. "Tahun depan…," ia memberi jeda. "apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, rencana. Kau tahu? Rencana!" suaranya agak ditekan pada kata "rencana" yang terakhir.

Aku tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya tak ada."

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa?"

Oh, apakah harus aku katakan lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas? "Karena aku ini _hiki_-" Aku tak bisa meneruskan kalimatku. Ini terasa sedikit mengganjal.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo memintaku mengulangi ucapanku.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan ragu. "Bukan apa-apa."

Ichigo menatapku dengan wajah bodohnya. Sejujurnya itu tidak membuatku marah, tapi tanganku secara refleks bergerak untuk memukul perutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku sangat ingin tertawa. Dia terlihat lucu saat menahan sakit begitu. Dan dia mengikutiku tertawa. Haha, dasar bodoh!

Semua terasa begitu cepat. 4 tahun 8 bulan 25 hari. Aku mungkin awalnya hanya kesepian. Banyak orang menjauh dariku. Lalu aku mulai menarik diri dari kehidupan social dan berakhir menjadi _hikikomori_.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari. Pada hari ke-26, aku sudah keluar dari rumah selama 2 jam. Dan, bukan untuk ke pasar seperti biasanya. Juga, aku sudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Aku tidak menarik diri darinya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku sudah bukan _hikikomori_ lagi.

* * *

The end

* * *

GREEEKKK! *gigit barang terdekat*

Saya minta maaf seandainya fic saya menuh-menuhin fandom ini. Fic ini sayang banget kalau dibuang, jadi saya publish aja. Emm… *malu-malu* minta reviewnya, boleh?


End file.
